zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Biggoron
Biggoron is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. As his name suggests, he is a massive Goron and is comparable in size to Death Mountain. Due to his size, he usually resides outside the Goron settlement or on top of a mountain. Although he appears in many games, it is unknown if the same Biggoron reappears in each game, or if it is a different Biggoron entirely. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ]] Biggoron resides on the summit of Death Mountain, and is actually unnoticeable until Link approaches him, causing him to sit up. Link must take the Broken Goron's Sword to Biggoron for repair during the trading quest for Biggoron's Sword. Biggoron's eyes, however, have been affected by the smoke and ash from the recent eruptions of Death Mountain. Before he can repair the sword, he sends Link to make the World's Finest Eye Drops to cure the irritation. After Link gives the eye drops to Biggoron, he reforges the broken sword into Biggoron's Sword, which is twice as powerful as the Master Sword. Biggoron also has a brother named Medigoron, whose shop is found on the second level of Goron City. Unfortunately, he is not as talented a blacksmith as his brother, and can only make the brittle Giant's Knife. Made By: Ishawn Gullapalli, Mrs.Miller's Class ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask By the powers of the evil Skull Kid, Biggoron has been cursed and turned invisible. He sits at the far end of the narrow pathway leading to Snowhead Temple, blowing gusts of wind that prevent Link from walking on the path. Biggoron was the cause of the death of Darmani, who claims to have been blown off the path leading to the temple. Link can access the temple only after learning all the notes for the "Goron's Lullaby". Link plays the song for Biggoron on his Drums of Sleep — Biggoron is rendered visible again, and falls into the great ravine under Snowhead Temple. Once Goht has been defeated and spring has returned to Snowhead, he will sit outside Snowhead Temple, claiming that he has no recollection of what he had been doing. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Biggoron lives atop Goron Mountain and is suffering from a terrible head cold. After Link gives him the Lava Soup, he is instantly cured and gives him the Goron Vase in gratitude. If a secret is obtained from a linked Oracle of Ages game and is told to Biggoron, he will give Link Biggoron's Sword and a secret to so that Link can obtain it in the linked Oracle of Ages save file. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Biggoron lives in the mountains atop the Veil Falls, near the giant Updraft leading to the Cloud Tops. After Link has completed the Goron bottle quest and fused Kinstones with both Eenie and all of the Mysterious Walls, he must fuse Kinstones with a Goron in the Goron Cave near Lon Lon Ranch. This will make Biggoron appear. After Link has defeated Vaati at least once, he can go to Biggoron and offer him his Small Shield. If Link comes back a while later, Biggoron will spit out Link's Small Shield, it having become the Mirror Shield. Interestingly, he seems to mistake Link for a fellow Goron. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Biggoron is the leader of the Gorons on Goron Island. Although he is not as big as the Biggoron from other games, he is still the largest Goron on the island. His son is named Gongoron. After Link speaks to every Goron on the island, Biggoron asks Link a series of questions about the island and its inhabitants. Link must pay 20 Rupees for every attempt to answer the questions. For each question Link gets right, he receives Rupees as a reward. If he answers all six questions in a row correctly, he is given the name "Goro-Link", and returns all the Rupees he won in exchange for a Wisdom Gem. Now that he is an initiated member of the Gorons, Link is allowed to enter the northwestern part of the island into the temple. It holds the first of the three Pure Metals required to forge the Phantom Sword. es:Biggoron Category:Gorons Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass characters